


Communication

by herbailiwick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr user lizzledpinkfor making my ugly pointy house into a <a href="http://userstyles.org/styles/72336/tumblr-tardis-dashboard-button?r=1347058458">TARDIS</a>!</p><p>Rory and Amy apologize to each other. I felt like the two deserved this moment after "Asylum of the Daleks".</p><p>Spoilers ahoy, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

Rory stared at her over his cup. Amy, feeling a bit self-conscious, looked up from her magazine.

He shook his head slightly. "You're amazing, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. 

"It wasn't fair, that I said you didn't love me as much." He swallowed. It had been his insecurities rearing their heads. "Truth is... _I_ don't love me as much." He cleared his throat, rubbed at the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Amy."

She smiled a slow smile that grew into a grin. "Yes, I definitely deserved that apology," she said with a nod. She flicked to the next page, looking at it as she added, "And, you know, you're not so bad yourself. I didn't give you much warning, did I? Thought givin' you too much warning would have hurt too much."

His hand darted out across the table in offering. She glanced at it, reaching out to take it in one of her own, thought better of it, and took it in both of her own, looking up at him. She swallowed.

"I should have talked to you. I got scared, you know? Not much scares me, yeah, but the thought of my Rory not havin' everything he deserves is one of those things." She sighed, squeezing his hand. "It sounds stupid, now I've told you."

"Well, not stupid, but wrong," Rory said softly. "We have a child already, and if you did want to raise one together, we could always adopt."

Amy blushed faintly. "I really was gettin' so worked up that I wasn't thinkin' about it like that. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry, if I ever made you feel like that was more important to me than a life with you."

"No, see, that's the thing," she said, glancing down at her magazine. "That's the thing right there. You wouldn't ask for it, even if you wanted it. Not just that, though, about anythin'."

He paused, trying to figure out how to respond to that. It really was a new concept, the depth of her love. He'd been too blinded by his own opinion of himself to realize how illogical his estimation of Amy's feelings had been.

"There's so much more to you than that," he said. "So much. And you didn't ask me to wait 2000 years. You never would. But you deserve it, and if I had to do it all again starting tomorrow, starting now, I'd do it. Not because you're the only one for me, but because I chose you. You chose me too; it's a choice. For better or for worse. And you make things better."

Amy tried to fight the tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed. She slowly let go of Rory's hand, looking up. "I love you, Rory. And, this...this is good to get out there because, to be honest, there are things about childbirth that still scare me anyway. But you know me, if I'm scared," she shrugged, not finishing the sentence.

"If you're scared, you like to get in there and get past it, yeah." He smiled faintly, rising from his chair with a faint scrape on the floor. He stepped closer, reaching his arms out to her. She stood too, resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping arms around him as he did the same. "You're the bravest person I've ever known, Amy." 

She pulled a little closer, sniffed a bit more. He shook slightly with a sob he wasn't letting out, and she knew he'd have tears welling up in his eyes too.

"So what now, Rory?" she asked, a hint of pain and real uncertainty in her voice. "What do we do now?"

He gave her a squeeze. "Well," he said, "I'll refresh my cup and get you one too, and we'll watch some telly?"

She released him, and he tensed slightly with worry. But he relaxed again as she stepped back and smiled, eyes shining with more than just tears. "Okay, Mr Pond. It's a date. I'll be waitin' for ya."

"Waiting's what we do best," he said fondly, and they shared a grin before she went out to find something to watch. "Patient, patient Ponds," Rory murmured to himself as he fixed their tea.


End file.
